


(20 Days Of Chub) Hunger

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby Azula, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 18 is AU of choice. Azula was banished instead of Zuko. While banished she nearly starved.So she decides to make up for it.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Hunger

"Welcome home Azula." Zuko greeted her. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Father is waiting to see you."

Azula nodded. It has been ages since she's been home. And speaking to their dad was one of the last things on her mind. Especially since he was the man who banished her in the first place. One of the first things on her mind was a grand meal her second thought was to seek out her bed and it's plush mattress to make up for nights spent on rough ground.

"Would you like me to get father for you?" Zuko offered. He lead her inside.

"I guess we can get it over with while I'm waiting for dinner." Azula replied.

Zuko looked her over. Her frame was painfully slim. Her clothing was much too loose. 

"You look like you can use it." He spared her a sympathetic glance. "When was the last time you ate?"

"The last time I was able to come across food." Azula shrugged. "It's been a few days."

For the time being she listened to her father rattle on about how she had so disappointed him in the past. But then about how she had really pulled through for him by taking the Avatar down before Zuko did. His words didn't stick he could say any thousand praises and she wouldn't forgive him for the nights out in the cold or the days where bathing was rare. But mostly she wouldn't let go of the horrid hunger he left her go face and that she was still enduring as he ranted on. She nodded with him just to make the discussion pass faster. Zuko finally picked up on her growing discomfort. "I think she's heard enough. She knows what she did wrong and she's thrilled to have finally done something right."

Azula scowled at the last remark but decided to let it go in light of him helping her get closer to ridding herself of her hunger pains. He had to lead her to the dining room. She was gone for so long that she lost all sense of direction in the palace. "It's all ready for you." Zuko decided to be a dear and served her the first plate. It was a steaming platter of the most succulent hippo cow The princess had ever seen. 

But these days even dry hippo cow meat looked pretty appetizing. She forgot herself for a moment and began scarfing it down like it would disappear if she was too slow. That was how she consumed the rest of her dinner. She sampled a bit of each thing. Some Komodo sausage and then some Komodo ribs. And after that she tasted the chocolates and fruit pies and other pastries. Her belly was already looking fuller. Finally she picked one food item to finish. The ribs were especially tasty so she finished those first and then went for the pastries.

"Maybe you should slow down a little." Zuko suggested. He was in the middle of eating his own Komodo ribs. 

"I haven't eaten this good in years. I haven't eaten at all in days. Let me have this." The princess replied between bites.

"Yeesh don't hurt yourself." He said. Azula thought she heard a little concern in his voice.

But over the past few days the princess had been determined to make up for all of her lost meals. Even though it was earning her a notable belly. Not used to being fed so well she was putting on the weight pretty fast. The clothes that fit so loose days earlier were starting to fit pretty snugly. Her face was growing much softer too. 

"You look better." Zuko said. True she was now leaning towards the heavy side but she didn't look malnourished. There was a certain glow about the plumper princess.

"Thanks." She replied. The two of them took their places at the table and waited for the servants to set up breakfast. Zuko served himself a generous amount. Azula's enthusiasm was making him hungry. The princess herself was already piling pancakes and eggs onto her plate. Zuko saw their father scowling across the table. He didn't like their new eating habits. But he couldn't say anything because he got caught up on them too. But he had enough of it and left to eat alone.

Zuko realized that his pants were feeling a bit tight so he rolled them down and let his slightly curved belly free.

The princess was still working on her breakfast showing off a very soft middle. It was well past a slight taunt curve. And had blossomed into a soft pudge with two district small layers. It wasn't something that Azula seemed to notice. And she didn't notice until the table had no food left for her to groom herself with. She put a hand on her tummy and stared as if it fascinated her have so much weight. And it did. She was surprised to have grown so chubby when just a week ago she had been famished. That was why she liked her extra softness. It was comforting to know that she had some spare belly in case she found herself without food again. More then that Azula liked the feeling of fullness and the absence of pain that went with it. So with a few strokes up and down her squishier middle she called the servant for seconds.


End file.
